A day of Rememberance
by Tygerbrow
Summary: Some days you can't help but remeber the events of the past. One shot. Complete.


**A Day Of Remembrance**

****

****

****

**Disclaimer: **I own not Harry Potter nor any other characters from this marvelous world. I could only hope to have the imagination and writing ability of J. K. Rowling. I am making no money off of this story.

**Author's note:** This bunny got stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out. Not even the Bleach in my ears could wipe it from my mind. It's a one shot at the moment but I might expand on it at some point. Who knows? Enjoy.

July 27th.

I really hate this day. It's the only day I allow myself to indulge in melancholy and introspection over the events of eight years ago. Eight years already? Gods above, at times it seems like only yesterday. That was the day that my life crashed and burned around me. I lost my 2 best friends that day. My best friends of five years. Those years were some of the best and worst of my, no that's wrong, _our _lives.

My first year of Hogwarts I made the two best friends a guy could have. With them around I could ignore the way my life had been before. I wasn't a nobody anymore, I was someone to them. The three of us kept Quirrel and Voldemort from getting the Philosopher's Stone that year. The next year we helped figure out the secret of the Chamber of Secrets. We prevented the school from closing and saved the damsel in distress. Ha, Ginny would probably kill me if I ever called her that to her face. The next year dealt with the murderous Azkaban escapee, Sirius Black! Imagine all our surprise when we found out hew was innocent and that Scabbers was the murderer. Fourth year was the Triwizard Tournament and the return of Voldemort. I try not to think of that time much if I don't have to. Fifth year would have been awful if not for my best friends. Umbridge would have made life unbearable if Hermoine hadn't come up with the idea for the D.A. We added three more to our trio at the end of that year, not that they could ever mean quite the same to me. We may have had six of us then but the original trio was still alive and well in our opinion. The fiasco at the Ministry was the worst part of that year but all three of us were there together just like it always was.

That summer though, was the had the worst thing happen that I can ever remember but it is also the cause of my current happiness. I still hate the events that occurred though. That summer Voldemort finally decided to get rid of Harry Potter once and for all. I don't think anyone except for Voldemort has any idea of all the events that occurred and maybe not even him. Not like I can ask him either. I do believe that he is the only one who knows for sure what spell was used. By the end of that night he had accomplished his goal and I had lost my two best friends in one shot. One of the good parts, I guess, is that I don't have to worry about Voldemort anymore. The first few months were hard for me. I had to get used to the way things were now. I had no friends left, but I did make new ones over time. I met my future wife that year also. Without that spell of Voldemort's, I _know _I wouldn't have ever met her. I got to the point where I don't allow myself to think of them except for this day each year and in moments of great weakness. The best day of my life also came with one of those moments of great weakness. The day I married Elizabeth, all of a sudden, as she was walking down the aisle, I imagined them there. He should have been my best man, not Frank. She should have been out in the audience, crying with joy for me. It was almost enough to break me and cause me to collapse in tears. However, I wouldn't disgrace my memories of them that way. They would have been happy for me that day. They should have been there to be Merideth's godparents. Every little joy and defeat I have had since that day, they should have been there for. Just as I should have been able to be there for them. I know I wasn't always the best of friend to them but we all had days where we weren't always the best of friends to each other. We always overcame that eventually and emerged from it stronger than ever. I have to wonder though. Will I see them when I finally die and reach the other side? I have to believe so but I'm in no hurry to get there.

A squeal disrupts me from my thoughts. 'Daddy. Look daddy. Look what grandpa gave me. Isn't she just soooo cute?'

My daughter has just run into the room and over to the chair I am sitting in. She is a very bright and engaging four year old. My gloomy thoughts lighten slightly when I see her. She is carrying something and I lean toward her to see what it is. Cradled in her arms I see a small kitten. It has light gray fur with darker gray tiger stripes. She is right though, it is cute.

'I told her she had to get you permission to keep it dear,' comes a female voice from behind me. The tone is laced with unhidden amusement.

I turn slightly and level a look at my wife. I was trying for stern but she can tell that I'm not upset. She undoubtedly sent our daughter in to cheer me up. When I'm in a room with both Elizabeth and Merideth she knows I can't stay angry or sad or any of the other negative emotions. She knows what this day means to me and she always does whatever she can to cheer me up.

'So, can I keep her daddy? Please, please, please? I'll take good care of her I promise!' She looks up at me with that adorable little face. She has my eyes but none of my facial features. Her hair is a mixture of mine and her mother's. She has my color and the same softness of hair her mother has. Looking at her I know I can't deny her this.

'What are you going to name her?' I ask softly. I get another squeal from Merideth, but this one is one of pure pleasure. My wife has moved behind my chair by now and her hand is on my shoulder. I can feel the love in the touch.

'I'm going to call her Jewel!' she states while looking at the kitten.

'C'mon hun,' Liz tells our daughter. 'Lets go get Jewel set up with a bed and everything.' Merideth almost flies out of the room, she is moving so fast. 'Don't dwell to much longer dear. As dad likes to say, "Don't dwell in the past too much. Life is lived in the present and sometimes in the future!" She gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks out of the room. I sit there for a minute thinking of what she has said and didn't say. Merlin if she isn't right, just like always.

Voldemort wove his spell well eight years ago. Harry James Potter disappeared that night. In his place was left only me.

**Harry James Riddle.**


End file.
